cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Studios
Cartoon Network Studios is an American animation studio. A subsidiary of the Turner Broadcasting System (an arm of the Time Warner media conglomerate), Cartoon Network Studios focuses on producing and developing animated programs for Cartoon Network. Some programming produced by Cartoon Network Studios has also been broadcast on the now-defunct Kids' WB, another Time Warner property. History The studio began on October 21, 1995 at 7am as a division of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., which was then focused on producing original programming for Cartoon Network: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, and The Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, the division's productions credited them as their parent studio Hanna-Barbera. In 1999 Cartoon Network Studios acquired its own facility located at 300 N 3rd St in Burbank, California."Latest News", Variety magazine, 1999 The site was the location of a telephone communications equipment building. After William Hanna died, the Hanna-Barbera name was dropped as a production entity and the Hanna-Barbera studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation by Warner Bros. Animation chief Jean MacCurdy. Cartoon Network Studios was then revived as a separate entity from Hanna-Barbera, growing out of the animation studio. Cartoon Network Studios has continued to steadily grow with productions such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Samurai Jack and the Ben 10 series and newer productions such as Adventure Time and Regular Show. Some of Cartoon Network Studios' former programming now rerun on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Filmography Former/current series Upcoming/in development series Successful pilot shorts/pilot films Failed pilot shorts/pilot films Original movies/TV specials Theatrical films Trivia * The Ben 10: Race Against Time variant is the only logo without the word "STUDIOS" (it is because it uses Cartoon Network 's Fall ident which features the 2004-2010 logo). So the original Ben 10 variant during its run has three. One is the laser variant that was used on its first two seasons and from episode 27-33 (original order) of the series, second is the pencil test in which the logo opens to reveal the character that activates the Omnitrix, choosing an alien, and taps to turn into it) that used from episode 34 (Super Hero Buddy Adventures before Monster Weather (episode 33) was delayed) up until the last episode (including episodes 40-42 in production order named Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix), and this logo. See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * Williams Street * Hanna-Barbera References List of Logo Variations on the logo nopushie.jpg|Time Squad GW170H127.png|Samurai Jack (Red vibrant) black.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (Black and green vibrant) rewer.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (White and red vibrant) CN Studios.wmv|Old Logo Variations CN Studios 2010-present.wmv|Old Logo Variations (2010-2013) maxresdefault.jpg|Regular Show (2nd vibrant) PeramoralRoomMatesCNStudios.png|Paranormal Roommates hgdhfdh.png|My Science Fiction Project Cartoon Network Studios - New logo (Uncle Grandpa variant, 2013)|Current Logo Variation (2013-Present) Cartoon Network Studios Adventure Time (2013)|Adventure Time variant Cartoon Network Studios Regular Show variant, 2013 RS Ending Credits|Regular Show variant Cartoon Network Studios Steven Universe.|Steven Universe variant Cartoon Network Studios Mixels|Mixels variant Cartoon Network Studios - Clarence (variant 1)|Clarence variant 1 Cartoon Network Studios Clarence 2|Clarence variant 2 Cartoon Network Studios logo Category:Cartoon Network Production Companies Category:Production Category:Companies owned by Time Warner